In contemporary enterprises such as a corporation, one of the duties of a network administrator is to set up and maintain the corporation's computers so as to make employees more productive. Lost productivity at employees' computer desktops is a major cost for corporations, often resulting from user errors such as inadvertently removing some or all of a needed application or using an old application rather than an enterprise-specified one that is improved, secure and/or compatible with others. Productivity is also lost when a desktop is too complex, such as when the desktop has too many non-essential applications and features thereon. Much of the expense of administering distributed personal computer networks is spent at the desktop, performing tasks such as fixing the applications and settings that the user has incorrectly or inadvertently modified.
At the same time, an enterprise wants certain personnel to have access to various software applications, while wanting other applications to be available to certain users for access if needed. For example, a corporate enterprise may declare a policy specifying that everyone in the company should use a particular electronic mail program, while in addition, those in the research department should be able to load a particular spreadsheet application if needed. Similarly, the enterprise may decide that employees spend too much time browsing the Internet, whereby the enterprise desires that only certain groups such as the research group and management group should have Internet browsers installed on their machines.
However, to implement such policy decisions, administrators or the like generally need to physically visit each workstation to load or unload the specified programs, and spend time with the employees regarding the need for installing optional programs. In addition to initially setting the computers, the administrators must hope (or regularly check) that the users do not change the settings, however users regularly make modifications, leading to lost productivity. The administrator also needs to revisit the workstations to install new versions of applications.
Moreover, such policies cause problems when multiple users share the same computer, since a policy instituted for one user of that computer may not be compatible with the policy for another. As can be readily appreciated, deploying applications in an enterprise is a complex task that does not fit in well with existing systems and methods.